Death and the Maiden
by SuperAlex64
Summary: While walking through the forest one night, Desert Flower meets a mysterious blue stranger driving a black wagon...


**Got the idea for this one after watching a Jon Solo video last year.**

**I just finished this today**

**Desert Flower and Huckleberry Hound belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

A girl, a lovely she-hound with yellow fur and wearing a beautiful purple gown quietly hummed to herself as she walked through a dark forest alone. She wasn't really afraid. She was possibly the bravest girl in the whole countryside. But it wasn't like this wasn't like unnerving at all.

She looked around as she made her way home. There was a strange sort of beauty to this forest, and a mysterious danger, too. She knew this, but it wasn't her fault that that was where the manor was.

She suddenly shuddered as she rubbed her arms while glancing around. She was one of the more well-off people in town. Perhaps she could have convinced someone to escort her back. Oh, why did she go alone? She kept going. She had to get home and she was the bravest.

Suddenly, she felt a presence. Right next to her, stood a dark black wagon pulled by black horses. It's rider was a handsome looking hound with dull blue fur and warm brown eyes, wearing a black clothes with a red cape.

She just stared at this newcomer with her crystal blue eyes until he greeted her with a "Hello there."

"Oh! Hello there," she hesitantly repeated. She then asked him, "Where did you come from?"

He cryptically answered, "I am always around."

"Oh..."

"What is you name?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" she asked, confused before answering with a smile, "I am Desert Flower."

He nodded with a knowing twinkle in his eyes and told her, "Your name is almost as pretty as your face." Though, in his head, he added, '_I wish I could try it out.'_

Desert Flower, blushing, giggled, asking, "And yours?"

"I am called... Huckleberry Hound."

Desert Flower found herself quite at ease with this mysterious blue stranger. They stayed there, just talking to one another (and she never noticed that Huck didn't call her by name) until she realized how late it was getting. "Oh! I must be going!"

"Wait!" Huck then gave her a single red rose, "For you."

"Thank you," she said, taking it, "Goodbye," and left.

"Goodbye," he said. In his head, he added, _'Hopefully, we won't meet again too soon.'  
_  
It didn't take long for Huck to hear Desert Flower scream. Jumping off his wagon, he ran to towards the sound. There, he found Desert Flower, face down, on the ground with a big burly yellow-furred hound towering over her, laughing. This had set him off.

_**"DESERT FLOWER!"**_ he screamed, catching his attention.

The big strongman ran towards Huck, trying to attack him, only for his attacks, not to land. Huck smiled at him, but it was hardly like the smiles he gave to Desert Flower. This was a wide grin, reaching both sides of his face. His brown eyes turned red like fire. And finally, he pulled his head off his body.

"You shouldn't have done that," the head told him.

The man then stopped in fear.

But Huck didn't listen. He pulled out a whip made of spine and began to strike him, laughing.

It didn't take long for him to beg, "...Mercy...please..." which made Huck reply, "What do I know of mercy?" As soon as he said that, he let the man's name leave his lips and just as quickly used his whip to decapitate him.

After a few moments, Huck finally calmed down. He put his head back on, schooling his features back to normal and put the whip away.

"Sorry you had to see that, darlin'," he said, turning back to where Desert Flower was, "Hope I didn't scare you." But Desert Flower was still on the ground, face down. Surely, she should have gotten up by now, he wondered as he crouched down beside her. He found that Desert Flower wasn't breathing.

It was then he remembered how earlier when he came to the scene, he had screamed her name. He screamed her name. Her name left his lips.

He did this.

"It wasn't even her time yet," he mourned. Strange for him and yet he now understood.

Suddenly, he felt a presence nearby. Looking up, he found that it was Desert Flower's spirit, still smiling at him.

"I'm sorry."

But Desert Flower merely kissed him on the nose and took a hold of his hand.

"Alright then," he smiled, he led her back to his wagon, "Let's go then."

The next morning, Desert Flower and the other's bodies were found in the forest. The young man's headless body was completely unrecognizable. But Desert Flower was found in perfect condition with that red rose. All that was found on the road were some wheel tracks and hoof prints.

**The End**

* * *

**This story was kinda messed up.**

**Probably not how I envisioned this fic last year, but oh, well. Who knows? I might remake it in the future or not.**

**The guy was meant to be Chuckling Chipmunk... and now, you know why I didn't mention his name in story.**

**See ya later, dudes! Hope you had a good Halloween!**


End file.
